1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a memory card used as an external memory medium for a computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a memory card of this kind. A circuit board (refer to FIG. 5) on which electronic parts are mounted is placed in a frame 3 which constitutes an accommodation means. Metallic panels 4 are provided on the upper and lower sides of the frame 3 so as to cover the circuit board. A plurality of terminals 6 for electrical connection between the electronic parts in the frame 3 and an external unit outside the card are provided in a side surface of the frame 3 facing in the direction of insertion into the external unit.
FIG. 5 is a vertical cross-sectional view taken along the line A--A of FIG. 4 and shows the internal construction of a conventional memory card 10. Circuit patterns (not shown) are formed on the two surfaces of a circuit board 1, and a plurality of electronic parts 2 are mounted on the circuit board 1 by soldering or the like. The circuit board 1 is supported on a support portion of a resin frame 3 extending so as to define an inner peripheral surface of the frame 3, and is fixed by an engagement portion (not shown). Metallic panels 4 for protecting the electronic parts 2 from external static electricity and other influences are provided on the upper and lower sides of the frame 3. Metallic panels 4 are fitted in recesses 3b formed along inner edges of the frame 3 defining upper and lower openings 3a of the frame 3, and are fixed by a bonding agent or the like (not shown).
In the thus-constructed conventional memory card, the overall thickness of the card is the sum of at least the thicknesses of the circuit board, the two electronic parts mounted on the obverse and reverse surfaces of the circuit board and the pair of upper and lower metallic panels, and is, therefore, relatively large.